THE SWAN AND HER KNIGHTS IN SHINING ARMORS
by Loki's Girl 2652
Summary: Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this OUAT fanfiction .
1. Beginning Of something New

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this OUAT fanfiction and please tell me If I did anything bad so I could Fix It also I'm adding a bit more characters Into this fanfic which are : Jefferson/Mad Hatter , Emma Swan , Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Neal/Baelfire , Peter Pan , /Rumpelstiltskin, Belle , Will Scarlet ,Regina Mills/Evil Queen,Henry Mills and other characters In OUAT sorry guys but I'll be adding more characters in this Fanfic okay well enjoy ,

...Years after Hook and the Others Came back from the Underworld back In the normal Storybrooke Were everyone were In Granny's Dinner...

" Hey Mom what's up "

" Oh hey Kid what's up "

" Can you seat with me Mom cause I have something to say to you "

" Sure kid "

...Emma sits next to Henry...

" Mom "

" Yeah kid what is it that you wanted to tell me "

" Mom I saw paige the Other day and she told me about the guy with the hat that talked to her "

" Oh and what did she say "

...Emma's P.O.V. : Oh god he's talking about Jefferson don't tell me he came back to this world looking for Grace and If he did what else would he came back for cause It's not normal of him for returning to our world but I hope he doesn't get Into any mischief here...End of Emma's P.O.V...

" Mom...Mom...Earth to Mom... "

" Huh what?"

" Mom are you Okay? "

" Yeah kid I'm okay "

...Someone familiar gets inside of Granny's Dinner which Made Emma feel her own heart beating really fast as soon as she saw who It was...

" Mom are you sure you're okay "

" Uh Kid I have to go "

" Huh Mom "

" Sorry Kid we'll talk later "

" Okay Mom "

...Emma stands up and runs towards the door and accidentally trips on the one called Mad Hatter...

" Mmmm... Sorry I-I-I- "

" What's wrong Emma cat got your tongue * Jefferson smirks at Emma * "

" YOU! "

" So Emma where are you headed In such a Hurry? "

" It's not of you damn business now let me go thru "

" Not If you tell me where you're headed or are you possibly be hiding from Me he he "

" What?What makes you think- * suddenly Emma's heart beats faster at being so close To the Mad Hatter * "

" What's wrong Emma you seem so nervous about something? " * Jefferson smirks at seeing Emma blush *

" No-Nothing I uh I have to go "

...Suddenly Hook opens the door of Granny's Dinner and sees Emma close to Jefferson...

" Hey Swan "

...Emma jumps out at being scared by Hook...

" Shit Killian why the Hell did you scared me for?! "

" Oh well I see you're busy with the Mad Hatter and about scaring you I didn't mean to scare you Swan so uh I'll be sitting over there If you and Mad Hatter wanna come and drink with me I'll be waiting "

" Oh um okay "

...Jefferson Notices the jealousy way that Hook Is starring at seeing His woman with Jefferson making Jefferson smile and grabs Emma by the waist making Hook get Irritated at the way Jefferson grabbed Emma...

" HEY MATE TAKE YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY WOMAN! "

" What's wrong Pirate Boy can't handle me touching your precious Swan * Jefferson smirks with a huge Grin On his smile* "

" Uh Jefferson take your hands off of me now and Killian It's Okay I'm sure Jefferson Isn't meaning whatever he's thinking off right Jefferso- "

...Jefferson Grabs Emma and turns her around towards his chest and gives her a kiss on the lips and tightens Emma's waist so she won't think off letting go while Jefferson opens one of his eyes and looks straight at Hook's jealousy face...

" HEY MATE I TOLD YOU TO TAKE YOUR DAMN HANDS AWAY FROM MY WOMAN! "

...Emma kicks Jefferson In his crotch making Jefferson fall towards the floor and letting go of Emma...

" Aughhhhh WHY THE HELL EMMA?! "

" Sorry Jefferson But I don't like It when a Man touches me without my permission and gets away with It so goodbye Jefferson , let's go Killian "

" Damn Swan you know how to kick someone's ass "

" Of course I do so let's go before this guy decides to come after us "

" Okay Swan "

...They both leave and Jefferson laughs and stands up perfectly and goes after them...

" Hook "

" What Is It Swan? "

" I feel a bit weird right now "

" Why?wait don't tell me you started to Like The Mad Hatter Love? "

" No Of course Not Killian you know exactly that I Love you more than anything and anyone and I would Never leave you "

...Someone familiar Interrupts Hook and Emma's conversation...

" You sure about that Emma Swan and Hook "

...Both Hook and Emma turn around and they both see a guy named Peter pan In front of them...

" PAN?! "

" Well It seems you both remember who I am what a shame I was already thinking you would have forgotten about me Emma "

" What the Hell are you doing here Pan? "

...Peter Pan gets close to Emma but Hook gets in front of Emma and Peter Pan shoves Hook away from Emma...

" HOOKKKK! "

" Well It seems you two have been close enough to see this "

" See what Pan and Killian look at me "

...Emma holds Hook In her hands while starring at Peter Pan...

" This will be the most perfect game I'll be playing with you Sweet Emma "

" Oh hell No I ain't gonna play your stupid games not after last time "

" Oh this time will be different you see I came back for a payback which Includes my son's wife and the rest of his family "

" You mean Gold "

" Yes and well It seems this time I'll be playing with your life and my son's life too "

...Peter Pan brings with him from the underworld he brings Neal and Graham with him and throws them In the floor making Emma get shocked at seeing both of the men that she loved being injured In the floor...

" NEAL?GRAHAM? "

" Well It seems you still remember them and I'm also sure you have feelings for this pathetic hatter that I found "

...Pan grabs Jefferson half injured and tied up and throws him into the floor...

" Jefferson?! "

" Well I have a New Game and this Time we'll play by my rules so this pathetic men won't be able to see you suffering he he- "

...Emma Interrupts Pan by punching him into the floor...

" You're a sick bastard and you know what I'm not gonna play your stupid childish games! "

" Fine then I'll be Killing your precious men and I'll start with The Mad Hatter which I'm sure You have Feelings towards this crazy maniac so I'll start with him and after I'll go towards Pirate Boy which Is your real treasure "

" NOOOO DON'T TOUCH HIM! "

" Oh you mean Mad Hatter Or Pirate Boy? "

" You could have Jefferson just don't touch Hook! "

" Aww It's a shame that Crazy Man has Feelings for you and you neglect his feeli- "

...Emma Interrupts Pan...

" Wait? what Feelings? Jefferson likes me? "

" Oh did I miss the part where his cute little daughter has taken liking towards you Emma and of course Mad Hatter has feelings for you but I'll end him befor- "

...Emma punches Pan to the floor and Grabs Jefferson up and throws Jefferson towards the wall making Jefferson smile with content at seeing Emma's twisted action towards him...

" YOU TELL ME NOW! "

" Tell you what Emma? "

"That what Pan Is telling me Isn't true! "

" Oh you mean the part where I have feelings for you? "

" Yes that part "

" Well It's true I do have feelings for you but I'm not crazy I just Love the way you look at your Hook and Well I wish You looked at me Like that "

" You do realize that this what we have isn't right Jefferson and wait a damn minute you're the same person that kidnapped me and Mary margaret In your house so why should I believe In what you're saying Is true? "

" Because at that time I needed my hat fixed and I know that this sounds crazy but I really like you no wait I mean I love you I love the way you look at your son Henry and the way your eyes sparkle I love that about you I just want you to believe In Me sniff...sniff... I just love you "

...Emma looks at Jefferson and sees him crying and looks at him...

" Jefferson "

" Do you believe me Now Emma "

" Well how do I know that This sad face Isn't a trick to- "

...Jefferson grabs Emma and gives Emma a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips which made her give in on the kiss not noticing that Hook, Graham and Neal were still Injured and she broke the kiss...

" Well Emma "

" Okay I believe you If this really Is true that you say that you love me then prove it "

" What? "

" I said Prove me that You truly Love me and I'll accept the feelings that you have for me "

" What do I have to do "

" Well for starters you could help me heal Hook,Neal and Graham "

" Wait "

" What? "

" If I help you heal them how can I make sure that you would leave me and return to them? "

" Well that's what love means it means that you have to trust the person you love no matter what "

" Even If I see you with them and Not me? "

" Well I uh "

" I knew It you'll use me to heal them and then leave me "

" Wait a damn second you did the same to me "

" Well at that time was cause of my hat okay it was different "

" Fine but please help me heal them "

" Fine I'll help you "

" Okay then Grab Ho-"

...Pan gets up and throws a fireball magic at Emma and Jefferson gets In the way...

" EMMA WATCH OUT! "

" What-"

...Jefferson protects Emma and gets hit by Pan's magic making Jefferson get knocked out In front of Emma...

" JEFFERSON! "

" He he I told you Emma that I truly Love you "

" NO JEFFERSON WAKE UP PLEASEEE JEFFERSON DON'T LEAVE MEEE "

...Emma starts crying hard In front Of Jefferson while Hook, Graham and Neal get up on their own and sees Emma crying on top of Jefferson's chest...

" Woah Swan calm down he's just Injured nothing bad "

" Emma I thought you loved me and , Graham and Hook? "

" I did but what Jefferson said made me cry and I don't know why sniff...sniff..."

" That's because you're starting to forget about me Swan same with Graham and Baelfire "

" I'm sorry Killian, Graham and Neal "

"It's okay Emma but we should probably take Jefferson to the Hospital and also us too cause we're also Injured too you know "

" Fine by the way where's Pan? "

" Wait wasn't here just a minute ago? "

"He was but apparently he left "

" Well then we should get going to the Hospital Killian can you help me Carry Jefferson "

" Why should I this Mate was and Is the reason why little by little I'm losing you so why should I help Him? "

" Killian please help me carry him "

" No Swan "

" Emma let me help "

" Oh thanks Graham you were always so sweet to me AT LEAST BETTER THAN THOSE TWO! "

" What oh now we're the bad guys Swan? "

"Wow Emma way to put me and Hook as Villains "

" No Neal I'm saying That Graham Is the Only One that wants to help me with Jefferson "  
"Okay Guys we're almost there "

...4 hours Later at the Hospital In Jefferson's room where he was laying In bed half injured and Emma knocks on the door...

" May I come In? "

" Yes come In "

...Emma walks towards Jefferson's bed and sits next to him...

" Hey good evening Crazy Boy "

" Hey I'm not Crazy! "

" I know you aren't I just thought that It'll make you laugh a bit "

"Oh well that didn't really made me laugh "

" I know " * Emma giggles *

"Mmmm... "

" What? "

" I love It when you smile Emma "

" Really then I should smile more so you could be less crazy with me "

" Hey what did I say about calling me crazy "

" I know you aren't "

" Sometimes I think you're doing this out of enjoyment "  
" Maybe I am "

" So Emma why the visit? "

" What do you mean? "

" I mean there's Hook, Graham and Neal in the other rooms for you to visit them so my question Is why me? "

" Because you're the one that risked his life for me not that many men do that often and well you out of Hook,Graham and Neal you're different from them and I love different things and people "

" Ah so you're finally admitting your feelings for me "

" Maybe but for now just rest and slee- "

...Jefferson grabs Emma's arm and pulls her towards him making Emma be On top of Jefferson In The Hospital Bed...

" Holy shit Jefferson?! what the hell?! "

" You know you liked this "

" Shut Up and let go of me "

" NO "

" Yes let go of me Jefferson "

" Fine but next time you visit me a kiss and more will be added to the visit "

" You're starting to sound like a Pervert "

" Well I'm a bit of both Crazy and Perv "

" WOW "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S SORRY GUYS ABOUT CUTTING IT HALF WAY BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER THAN THIS ONE LOVE YA :)


	2. My Beautiful Swan

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this OUAT fanfiction and please tell me If I did anything bad so I could Fix It also I'm adding a bit more characters Into this fanfic which are : Jefferson/Mad Hatter , Emma Swan , Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Neal/Baelfire , Peter Pan , /Rumpelstiltskin, Belle , Will Scarlet ,Regina Mills/Evil Queen,Henry Mills and other characters In OUAT sorry guys but I'll be adding more characters in this Fanfic okay , BTW THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SEXUAL PARTS AND AREN'T FOR KIDS SO BE WARNED FOR THE SEXUAL PARTS okay anyways Enjoy :

Last Time Emma fought Pan and Jefferson risked his life for Emma making Emma realize how much Jefferson loved her anyways lets continue ,

...Later at The Hospital were Emma and Jefferson were...

" Okay Enough talking I'll be back soon to visit you oh by the way I forgot to ask you how you're feeling? "

" I'm Fine so don't worry you should go to see your precious Hook maybe he'll be better than a broken crazy man "

" Why are you saying that Jefferson? "

" Because It's true Instead of visiting your most precious Hook,Graham and Neal you decided to Visit me a mad crazy ma-"

...Jefferson gets interrupted by Emma's kiss and pushes her back...

" Don't Emma "

" What "

" Don't try kissing me cause we both know this won't ever happen no matter how much I love you this can't happen "

" Why not you saved me the least I could do Is give you a chance at this "

" No don't try please you're better off with them than with me I'm just a monster that won't be able to find his hapine- "

...Emma slaps Jefferson In the face...

" DON'T SAY THAT JEFFERSON!"

"Yes I have to say It cause I don't want you to get hurt at the end and seeing you get hurt Is my worse nightmare "

" See you love me Jefferson I don't want you to feel hurt please you know that I care about you "

" I know you do that's why I'm stopping you from falling In love with a Monster Like me "

" Who told you that you're a Monster Jefferson? "

" No one but It's what I've become don't you see the only hapiness is my daughter Grace and look she doesn't even know that I'm her father and Now when I finally fall In love with someone I can't have her cause she has others that could truly make her happy not me "

" I know Jefferson but I'm giving you a chance at that so please give me a chance at proving to you that I could make you feel more happy than before so please don't tell me that Jefferson "

" Fine but I'm warning you now that I'm a monster "

" I know and I understand that "

" So you're not scared of being with a Monster like me? "

" No Jefferson I'm not scared at all "

...Suddenly Emma and Jefferson's conversation were Interrupted By Jefferson's stomach making Emma laugh at Jefferson...

" ... "

" Oh you're hungry *Emma giggles at Jefferson * "

" Um Yeah I would appreciate a bit of food now please Emma "

" Okay bad boy I'll be right back with your food oh by the way what do you want me to bring you? "

" Pizza and a Soda please "

* Emma Giggles* " Okay Crazy Boy "

" I'm not crazy! "

" Okay sure anyways be right back bad boy "

" humph..."

...Jefferson's P.O.V. : What's wrong with her how could she say that she isn't scared of me and I can't be falling completely for her no no this can't happen yeah It won't cause she has those other guys and to her I'm just a maniac a crazy mad hatter so she won't be able to love me like she loved that pirate boy , I just can't fall for her I have to let her go cause If I don't I'll be a terrible person so there's no way she'll make me change my mind please It's not like she'll come thru the door and surprise me with my daughter Grace or telling me that she's giving up on pirate boy for me yeah as if that'll ever happen...End Of Jefferson's P.O.V...

...Later On where Emma was walking back with Jefferson's food she hears someone talking about Jefferson In Hook's Room and she gets close to the door and takes a peek seeing Hook and Graham Talk bad about Jefferson...

" Look Mate we have to get rid of Mad Hatter before Swan falls for him completely and we both know that Swan is better with any of us than with that crazy bastard so are you In Mate "

" Well I guess so but wouldn't that upset Emma? "

" It would but If we tell her that he didn't wanna be with her and that he left from her life she will be sad and she'll go crying to me or any of you guys and Neal come out of the closet we both know you were spying on us mate "

" Fine so how are we all gonna get rid of him Hook? "

" Well if we could kidnap his daughter Grace and tell him that if he gets close to Swan we'll kill his daught- "

...Emma gets shocked at what came out of Hook's mouth and she drops one of Jefferson's soda and runs with the meal on her hand making Graham hear a noise from outside...

" Mate are you listening to me? "

" Yeah but hold on Hook I think I heard something drop from outside "

...Graham opens the Door and sees a soda can in the floor and he grabs it and goes back inside the room...

" Uh Hook and Neal we have a problem "

" What Mate? "

" I think Emma overheard us talking especially what you just said "

" Shit "

" Hook how are we gonna fix this If Emma did hear us then we'll have zero chances at making her fall for us again "

" Don't worry mate I'll find a way to fix this "

...Later Where Emma was in her way to Jefferson's room...

" What the hell Is Hook gonna do to Jefferson's daughter and Jefferson I better tell him before Killian tries anything dangerous on His daughter "

...Later when Emma finally got Inside of Jefferson's room and locked the door and sees Jefferson sleeping and puts his food or the remaining of his food on a table by the bed and Emma gets near Jefferson and gives him a kiss on his forehead making him wake up and look at Emma's sad expression on her face...

" What's wrong Emma you look pale like you've just seen a ghost? "

" No I'm fine "

" No you're not so you're gonna tell me or I'll make you tell me and trust me when it's my way You'll be very fascinated by the way I make you tell me "

" I'm fine "

" That's It now It's my way Emma "

...Jefferson grabs Emma's arm and pulls her into his chest then turns her around and gets In top of Emma in a very sexual and caring way making Emma blush at the reaction of Jefferson...

" Jeffer-so-son "

" What's wrong Emma please Tell me otherwise I'll have to keep making you tell me * Jefferson smirks a naughty smile at Emma making her know what he's gonna try doing to her if she doesn't tell him what she's hiding from him*

" You wouldn't dare "

" Oh I would If you don't tell me what you're hiding from me"

" If I keep hiding it "

" Then I would continue with what I'm doing "

...Jefferson starts kissing Emma by her throat then on towards to her ears and starts nibbling on her left ear making her moan a bit at the reaction of Jefferson's nibble on her ears...

" So are you gonna tell me or not cause I could keep going and you'll feel a bit more relaxed so tell me or I'll keep going and trust me one of those clothes of yours is gonna drop to the floor if you know what I mean "

" You-you wouldn't dare "

" Well tell me "

"Fine but um can I tell you later cause right now all I keep thinking about Is you next to me "

" Huh really Emma? "

" Mmm...yeah "

" So does that mean that you wanna keep going with what I'm doing to you? "

...Emma blushes and nods her head...

" Yeah "

" Okay then we shall keep going "

...Jefferson grabs Emma and he starts kissing Emma then dropping his lips towards her neck while putting one of his hands Inside Of Emma's Shirt and starts playing with one of her breasts making her moan while he plays with one of breasts Emma grabs Jefferson and kisses him...

" Jeffer-soonnn "

" Yes princess "

" Mmmm... take off your scarf and my shirt "

" No need to ask "

...Jefferson unwraps his scarf showing his scar on his neck then Emma takes off her shirt and throws it to the floor and Jefferson turns her around and helps her take off her pants then Emma helps Jefferson take off his shirt making Emma blush at seeing Jefferson's hot half naked body...

" You like this Emma "

" Mmm..you half naked it's well "

" By the look on your face it shows that you've never seen a man naked before huh "

" I did but you're different "

" Shush My Emma "

" Okay "

...Then once they were both half naked Jefferson pulls Emma closer and puts her on top of him...

" May I take off that beautiful bra of yours "

" Yeah "

...Jefferson unwraps Emma's bra gently as If she was a gentle jewel waiting to be unwrapped making Emma blush at the way Jefferson looked at her once he took off her bra making Emma blush...

" Are you ready my Emma "

"Ready for what "

" For this wonderful night that you'll be experiencing tonight with me silly "

" Yeah I'm ready "

" Good "

...Jefferson then gets up and takes off his boxers showing his manhood to Emma then he grabs Emma's legs and pulls her closer and takes her underwear off making her blush even more at what she's gonna be feeling...

" Hey don't worry My sweet Emma I'll be gentle I promise you on that until you tell me when to get harder okay my sweet Emma "

" Okay then go ahead "

" Okay "

...Jefferson starts going Inside of Emma's womanhood making her moan with ecstasy of enjoyment making Jefferson moan as well...

" Jefferson "

" Yes Emma "

" Go faster "

" Okay darling "

...Jefferson starts going faster and harder making Emma moan more and more then Jefferson grabs Emma's legs and wraps her legs around his waist and grabs her and places her on top of him making Emma moan even more of how badly she enjoyed this then Jefferson grabs her and starts going faster in and out on her while she jumps up and down on him and with one of his hands he grabs one of Emma's breasts and starts licking the tip of her breast making her moan more and more then he grabs Emma and puts her back in bed and turns her around and keeps going faster and harder Inside of Emma making her moan more and then Jefferson kisses Emma and hugs her tighter to him so she would know how badly He loves her making her blush at the way he was looking at her in her eyes with such gentle blue eyes looking at Emma's beautiful green/goldish eyes making her know he will always love her no matter what and he keeps going in and out but this time he goes in and out gently as if he was holding a gentle rose that could break and hugs her sweetly and gently he goes in and Emma moans more and more until Jefferson stops...

" Jefferson what's wrong? why did you stopped? "

" Emma Swan "

" Yes Jefferson "

" I love you Emma Swan and I want you to know that I'll never stop loving you I want you to know that "

" Oh Jefferson that's so sweet I never seen this side of you before? "

" Well that's because you haven't gotten to know me that well "

" Oh Jefferson then would you- "

" Emma would you go on a date with me tomorrow? "

" Yes I'll go out with you tomorrow "

" That's great so lets keep going "

" Huh? Oh you mean that he he "

" Yes silly * Jefferson blushes and giggles sweetly * "

...Then Jefferson keeps going In and out until he reached her clit and he finally came and got out of her womanhood making Emma moan and she came as well until they both finally managed to fall asleep and Jefferson hold Emma gently next to his chest and Jefferson falls asleep on top of Emma's Hair and she falls asleep as well , meanwhile outside of Jefferson's room Graham , Hook and Neal heard what Jefferson said to Emma while they were making love and Hook got upset...

" Hook you okay? "

" Yeah mate I'm okay "

" Really cause you don't look like you're okay "

" I'm fine let's go there's nothing we could do now after all she rather be with a crazy mad hatter than me so let's go and get some sleep "

" Okay Hook but at least get some good sleep don't get yourself worked up about this "

" Yeah whatever Graham I mean Mate "

" Okay Goodnight Hook "

" Goodnight Both of you "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S. SEE I MADE THIS CHAPTER A BIT LONGER THAN BEFORE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS CHAPTER AND YES THE SEXUAL PARTS ARE ONLY FOR YOUNG ADULTS AND ADULTS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR KIDS AT ALL SO THAT'S WHY I RATED THIS FANFICTION M FOR MATURE ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS GIVE ME A GOOD REVIEW ON THIS LOVE YA :)


	3. My Swan and My Grace

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this OUAT fanfiction and please tell me If I did anything bad so I could Fix It also I'm adding a bit more characters Into this fanfic which are : Jefferson/Mad Hatter , Emma Swan , Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Neal/Baelfire , Peter Pan , /Rumpelstiltskin, Belle , Will Scarlet ,Regina Mills/Evil Queen,Henry Mills and other characters In OUAT sorry guys but I'll be adding more characters in this Fanfic okay anyways Enjoy

...Last Time Emma overheard what Hook was planning with Graham and Neal ( Btw to those who don't like Neal I'll be getting rid of him soon so I'm sorry for taking him away but I myself don't like Neal so I'll be getting rid of him hopefully in the next chapter okay anyways back to the story line) Then Emma planned to tell Jefferson about Hook's plan to get rid of his daughter and ended up sleeping with him keeping that horrible secret...

...Later On In Jefferson's Room where Emma and Jefferson were sleeping until Emma wakes up and sees Jefferson sleeping like a baby...

" Aww he looks super cute when he's sleeping "

...Jefferson rubs One of his eyes and notices that Emma Is starring at him...

" Hmm...Emma "

" Morning Crazy man "

" What did you just called me? "

* Emma Giggles Of enjoyment at seeing Jefferson getting a bit moody * "Nothing "

" No Repeat what you just called me unless you want me to teach you another lesson "

" What? "

* Jefferson giggles and gives a naughty smirk at Emma * " He exactly so If you don't want to be punished again you better tell me what you just called me "

" Fine I called you Crazy Man Happy "

" Hmm... "

"What? "

" I can't hear it you'll have to say It out loud "

" No way "

" Oh Yes unless you want another punishment "

...Jefferson gets closer to Emma and whispers...

" I'll be fine In punishing you after all I noticed how badly you were enjoying my punishment so badly that- "

...Emma shuts up Jefferson"s mouth at the sound of the door opening and It's Neal and Hook got Inside and saw Emma next to Jefferson naked covered with a blanket...

" Well Good Morning Swa- "

" Morning Emma- "

...Akward Silence Until Jefferson sneezes and Hook gets pissed...

" WHAT THE HELL MATE AND SWAN REALLY?! "

" Um Hook This Isn't what It looks like "

" Well then explain to me WHY THE HELL THIS BASTARD IS NEXT TO YOU SWAN AND WHILE AT IT WHY YOU'RE NAKED "

" Well um you see "

" Emma It's okay we both unders- "

...Hook Interrupts Neal...

" I For once don't understand how In hell you two became so Intimate like this when the crazy one kidnapped you and drugged you Swan?! "

" Well Hook- "

" NO SWAN I'M SICK OF THIS I ALREADY TOLD YOU TWICE THAT THIS MAN NEXT TO YOU IS A CRAZY BASTARD AND YOU STILL WON'T UNDERSTAND HOW CRAZY THIS BASTARD IS AND ON TOP THAT YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! "

" Hoo- "

" NO SWAN DON'T HOOK ME WHEN YOU'RE PERFECTLY KNOW WHAT THIS GUY IS AND WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF DOING AND YOU KEPT REJECTING MY WARNINGS AND ADVISES SO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SICK OF THIS STUPID CRAP THAT YOU'VE DONE THAT'S IT THIS WHAT WE HAD BETWEEN US IS OVER SWAN I TRIED TO BE PATIENT AND LET IT SLIDE ONCE THEN TWICE BUT THIS TIME IT'S REALLY OVER AND I DON'T OR WON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU MANAGED TO BE WITH CRAZY BASTARD THAT DRUGGED YOU ONCE AND YOU'RE BACKSTABBING AT ME WITH HIM SO THAT'S IT IT'S OVER YOU BLEW MY FINAL NERVE AND MAD HATTER I HOPE YOU'LL SEE WHAT I HAVE IN STOCK FOR YOU AND I'M SURE IT WON'T MAKE YOU A HAPPY AND JOLLY HATTER GOOD BYE SWAN AND MAD HATTER WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER VERY SOON "

" HOOKKK! "

...Hook closes the door and slams the door so hard that the door cracked...

" Emma "

" No Jefferson let go of me "

" I won't cause-"

...Emma Interrupts Jefferson...

" I SAID LET GO JEFFERSON!"

" Okay Emma "

...Jefferson backs away from Emma...

" Neal can you reach my shirt and pants "

" Sure but Emma I have to tell you some- "

" Not now Neal cause I need to find Hook fast "

" No you can't Emma "

" Yes I can and watch me "

...Emma puts her clothes on in front of Jefferson and Neal making them blush a bit at seeing Emma naked...

" What? "

" Nothing " * Neal and Jefferson said It at the same time*

" Good "

...Once Emma got dressed she grabbed a scrunchie and wrapped her hair in a bun and grabbed her jacket and left running towards Hook...

" EMMA WAIT A MINU- "

...By the time Neal screamed Emma had already left the room leaving Neal and Jefferson alone...

" So um about Emma and Me you know I uh- "

" Yes I know you love her as much as me ,Hook and Graham but right now we have to Hurry and chase after Emma "

" Why? "

" Cause If we don't we might be too late to save her "

" From who and what? "

" From Hook's plan "

" WHAT?! "

" Yeah Hook planned a way to take you down but Emma will be the one to fall for it before you "

" What? "

" Didn't I just told you "

" Yes I heard every word that you said "

" Then hurry up and get dressed cause we don't have time for a chat right now "

" Okay and hey um "

" It's Neal my name Is Neal "

" Uh yeah well Neal can you um reach my boxers cause they uh went flying towards that chair over there and well I can't get out of the bed sheets showing my- "

" Eww okay man just stay there anyways where did you say your boxers were again? "

" They're over there "

...Jefferson points his hands to Neal where his boxers were and Neal grabs them by his hands...

" Eww man I mean Jesus what the Hell did you even do with Emma last night eww "

" Well stop smelling my boxers cause It's weird for uh someone to smell my boxers so throw them over here please before you try anything freaky with them "

" Eww why the hell would I even-"

...Neal thought of where Emma left and tosses Jefferson's boxers fast towards him landing exactly In Jefferson's face...

" Hey man why the hell did you-"

" Hurry up we need to go and save Emma before Hook does something to her that he'll end up regretting I already called Graham so he should be here any minute so hurry it up "

" Okay "

...Later where Emma was In a forest running catching up to Hook and accidentally trips on a tree and lands In the floor making Hook look back and see Emma tripped under a tree...

" Well..well look who came to see me "

" Hook I know that what I did was completely wrong but you don't have to do this "

" Do what Swan? "

" Don't play dumb Killian I saw you planning a horrible plan with Graham and Neal "

" Oh so you knew "

" Yes that's why I'm here to stop you from doing what you're gonna do "

..Hook smiles In a creepy way to Emma making Emma get shills down her spine of the way Hook was starring at her...

" Hook please you don't have to do this I promise I won't cheat on you-"

...Hook Interrupts Emma...

" OH SO THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT , YOU'RE THINKING THAT I'LL BE MAD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME? "

...Emma's P.O.V..: Shit Killian Is acting completely weird and for some strange reason I feel a bit scared at the way he's starring at me why just why Is Killian doing this...End Of Emma's P.O.V...

" WELL SWAN YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE LOOKING AT A GHOST "

" Well I feel like I am bu-"

...Hook gets Near Emma's face and covers her mouth with his hands...

" Now Listen to me Swan when I tell you to Run you Run got it "

" Hmmphmm "

...Emma's muttering at Hook with her mouth being covered by him until Hook finally takes his hands off of Emma making Emma finally catch her breath again...

" Killian you're starting to act a bit- "

...Hook Interrupts Emma at what she was about to tell him...

" Crazy Is that what you think I am Swan "

" No I wasn't gonna say that you are "

" Then what were you gonna say huh Swan "

" Um I uh "

" Exactly oh and I have a small gift for your precious Mad hatter "

...Hook throws Grace towards Emma all wrapped up in a rope which Emma was already Rapped in a Rope...

" Hook why can't you just listen to me "

" OH HO HO NO SWAN HE TOOK YOU AWAY AND NOW I'LL TAKE SOMETHING FROM HIM LIKE CROCODILE SAID ONCE ALL

MAGIC COMES WITH A PRICE "

" KILLIAN PLEASE "

" DON'T PLEASE ME SWAN I ALREADY WARNED YOU ABOUT HIM AND YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME SO NOW HIS TIME IS UP AND HE'S GONNA PAY THE PRICE FOR STEALING YOU AWAY FROM ME! "

" Killian Is this what this is about? about me being his and not yours? "

" WELL YOU FINALLY WOKE UP FROM THE MESS YOU MADE SWAN "

" OH..MY..GOD.. YOU FINALLY TURNED CRAZY ON ME "

" I'M NOT CRAZY SWAN! "

" Yes you are Killian and stop this for goodness sake leave young Grace out of this These Isn't her fault "

" OH YES IT IS SWAN YOU SEE IF YOUR MAD HATTER HADN'T GONE THRU THE WRONG PORTAL AND CAME TO THIS WORLD LOOKING FOR HIS DAUGHTER HE WOULDN'T HAVE GOT YOU INTO THIS MESS AND NOW HE'S GONNA PAY THE PRICE "

" KILLIAN THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL SO PLEASE STOP THIS! "

...Hook grabs Emma by her hair and pulls her hair...

" Killian that hurts stop It "

" NO SWAN THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR PICKING HIM OVER ME "

" Killian "

...Hook knocks Emma out and throws her to the ground along with Young Grace...

" See Swan now the New Crazy man will be me "

...Later where Graham , Jefferson and Neal where near the forest...

" Uh Guys "

" What Neal "

" Look over there Isn't That Emma and wait there's a small Girl with her "

"NO IT CAN'T BE "

" What's wrong Jefferson? "

" That little Girl Is my Grace "

" You're daughter? "

" Yes I recognize her hair and looks and that's her "

" Wait Jefferson "

" NO I HAVE TO SAVE HER "

...Graham stops Jefferson...

"WHAT THE HELL LET ME GO "

" No Jefferson don't you see that Hook wants to turn you Into the Mad hatter that you were "

" I know but I can't "

" JEFFERSON AND GRAHAM WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU! "

" Huh? "

...Hook grabs a Gun and shoots at Neal Instead...

" NEAL! "

" WHAT THE HELL HOOK?! "

" OH MY BAD THIS GUN WAS MEANT FOR MAD HATTER BUT I GUESS NEAL WANTED TO BE THE HERO OH WELL NOW KEEP GOING BOTH OF YOU! "

" Okay "

...Hook makes Jefferson and Graham sit next to Emma and Grace and Emma wakes up and sees Graham and Jefferson only...

" JEFFERSON, GRAHAM? "

" Hey Emma "

" OH MY GOD WHERE'S NEAL? "

" Hook Killed him "

" WHAT?! "

" Yeah Neal saved Jefferson from dying "

" He risked his life for me "

" OH NO THIS CAN'T BE - "

" OH IT IS SWAN IT IS "

...Hook grabs Grace and holds her in front of Jefferson making Jefferson get mad and not able to move his body cause Hook tied him up tight so he won't escape...

" GRACEEEEE! "

" PAPA HELP ME! "

" YOU BASTARD LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW! "

"WELL I WOULD BUT I WON'T DO IT "

" WHY? "

" CAUSE YOU SEE YOU TOOK EMMA FROM ME AND NOW I'M TAKING YOUR DAUGHTER "

" NOOOOOOO PLEASE NOT MY SWEET GRACE I'M BEGGING YOU! "

...Suddenly Emma doesn't feel well and Barfs In front Of Hook making Hook drop Grace...

" WHAT THE HELL SWAN?! "

" Sorry Hook but I don't feel so good "

...Grace runs towards Jefferson and unwraps him from the Rope making Jefferson get pissed and goes towards Hook...

" Papa don't "

" Sorry Grace but I have to "

" Papa the lady is barfing a lot we should help her Instead "

" Okay but first I wanna do this to Hook "

...Jefferson carefully unwraps Graham and Emma and hey both stand up and punch Hook towards the floor...

" WHAT THE HELL MATE AND SWAN?! "

" Sorry Killian but until you feel better we have to lock you up in a mental hospital "

" I'M NOT CRAZY SWAN- "

...All of them knock Hook down and they take him to a mental hospital and they take Neal to a hospital but as soon as they got to the Hospital they said that Neal died already so Emma cried and Graham left somewhere far so Jefferson , Grace and Emma went back to Jefferson's Mansion...

" So uh we finally have your Grace back "

" Yeah and I'm glad that the pirate didn't lay a finger on her and also I was wondering why did you barf were you pretending? "

" No I actually did felt bad and I still do so may I use your bathroom "

" Sure go ahead "

...Emma runs towards the bathroom and barfs alot In the toilet then flushes It and goes back to Jefferson...

" So Jefferson "

" Emma I think you should rest you don't feel well at all and you look pale as a ghost "

" Okay well goodnight Jefferson and Grace "

" Goodnight Emma "

" Goodnight Miss Emma "

...Emma shuts the door and goes to sleep...

" Hey Papa "

" Yes Grace what Is It? "

" Papa I want a mommy can she be my new mommy papa? "

" Uh well let's see okay sweety "

" Okay papa "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S. SORRY GUYS I NEARLY FELL ASLEEP DOING THIS CHAPTER SO IF I MADE A FEW MISTAKES IT'S CAUSE OF THAT OKAY WELL LOVE YA :)


	4. Emma and The Mad Hatter

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this OUAT fanfiction and please tell me If I did anything bad so I could Fix It also I'm adding a bit more characters Into this fanfic which are : Jefferson/Mad Hatter , Emma Swan , Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Neal/Baelfire , Peter Pan , /Rumpelstiltskin, Belle , Will Scarlet ,Regina Mills/Evil Queen,Henry Mills and other characters In OUAT sorry guys but I'll be adding more characters in this Fanfic okay anyways Enjoy

...Last time Hook kidnapped Emma and Grace and he shot Neal for getting In the way so Emma,Graham and Jefferson took Hook down and send him to a Mental Hospital to be cured and Neal died for risking his life for Jefferson and Emma felt bad and left with Jefferson and Grace towards there House but Graham dissapeared from Emma's life anyways enjoy...

...Later On In Jefferson's Mansion where Emma,Grace and Jefferson were...

" Hey Papa Is Miss Emma awake yet? "

" I don't know Grace I'll go check up on her so stay here and watch TV okay Grace "

" Oh Okay Papa " * Grace giggles at seeing her papa blush*

...Jefferson goes to Emma's room to see Emma and sees Emma looking more pale and Barfs In the floor making Jefferson run towards Emma...

" Emma! "

" Ugh Jefferso- "

...Emma kept Barfing until Jefferson grabs her and carries her on his arms...

" Jefferson put me down "

" No Emma you look pale and I can't let you keep barfing so I'm taking you to the Hospital "

" No Jefferson put me down I feel Fin- "

...Emma Faints In top of Jefferson's arms and Jefferson starts running down the stairs with Emma on his arms...

" PAPA WHAT HAPPENED TO MISS EMMA! "

" She fainted we have to rush to the Hospital and Grace Open the door of the Car "

" Okay Papa "

...Grace opens the car door and Jefferson puts Emma carefully in the car seat...

" Grace can you sit In back of the Car? "

" Sure papa "

...Then Later where Snow White , Charming , Henry and Regina were...

" Charming "

" What's wrong Snow? "

" Charming I have a bad feeling about Emma "

" Well Let's call them "

...Suddenly the phone rings and Regina grabs It and answers It...

" Hello who's this? "

" Hey Is Snow White there by any chance? "

" Yes but who's calling? "

" It's Jefferson so CAN YOU PLEASE TRANSFER ME TO EMMA'S MOM! "

" Okay okay no need to be mad "

...Regina Tells Snow White/Mary Margaret that Jefferson Is on the line and Mary Margaret grabs the phone fast...

" Hello Jefferson "

" MARY MARGARATE CAN YOU AND CHARMING COME FAST TO THE HOSPITAL ! "

" OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED JEFFERSON? "

" Emma fainted In my house and she looked a bit pailed and barfed so I had to take her to the hospital "

" OH God Okay we'll be there soon "

" Okay "

...Once Mary Margaret hanged up the phone she turned to face Charming with a worried face making Charming worry along with Henry and Regina...

" SNOW WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY?WHAT DID JEFFERSON SAY THAT MADE YOU LOOK LIKE THAT? "

" CHARMING WE NEED TO GO FAST TO THE HOSPITAL! "

" WHY?! IS EMMA HURT? "  
" Yes Charming so we need to go to the hospital fast! "

" Okay okay Regina can you take care of Henry until we get back? "

" Of course I'll take care Of Henry after all he's my son "

" Okay thanks Regina , Let's go Snow "

" Okay "

...Later at the Hospital where Jefferson, Grace and Emma were...

" ... "

" Emma are you awake please wake up "

" Papa please let's go home you need to get some sle- "

...Jefferson Interrupts Grace...

" NO I CAN'T LEAVE I JUST CAN'T! "

" Papa please look at your face you look horrible "

" I SAID NO GRACE WHAT IF THAT CRAZY PIRATE GETS LOOSE AND TRIES FINDING EMMA AND I'M NOT THERE WITH HER THEN WHAT DO I DO IF SHE GETS HURT CAUSE OF THAT CRAZY PIRATE HUH GRACE? "

" Please Papa don't worry he won't come after her so lets go Papa "

" I SAID NO GRACE! "

...Jefferson holds Emma and doesn't let her go until someone knocks on the door and It's Snow and Charming...

" Hey you're finally here "  
...Snow pushes Jefferson aside and holds Emma...

" OH GOD EMMA PLEASE WAKE UP EMMA! "

" Woah Snow calm dow- "

" HOW IN HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN HUH CHARMING WHEN OUR DAUGHTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL BED IN A COMA! "

...Suddenly One of the doctors open the door with a folder on her hands to tell the Good news and bad news to everyone...

" Mam can you please calm down she isn't In a coma she's just resting and also I have Good News and Bad news which one do you all wanna know first? "

" We all wanna hear the Good News first "

" Well first who's the person that's mostly close to Emma? "

...Jefferson gets near the doctor...

" I am mam "

" Who are you? "

" I'm Emma's Boyfriend and I would love to know what the good news Is "

...Snow White's P.O.V. : Wait did he just said that he's Emma's boyfriend? when did he even get so close to Emma like that? maybe I should keep this to myself for now...End Of Snow White's P.O.V...

" Well then The good news is that the reason she's been feeling like that all pale and Barfing It's cause Emma's Pregnant so congrats on the baby "

" WHAT?! EMMA'S PREGNANT? "

" IT CAN'T BE? "

...The doctor Interrupts Snow and Charming...

" Well It Is It says It on the folder that I have Here "

"Wait this Is Impossible How can she be pregnant without having sex? "

" Well apparently she Is and you should be figuring out who's the father or you'll proba- "

...Jefferson Interrupts all of them...

" Um If I tell you who the father would you guys promise not to kill me "

" Jefferson you know who it is? "

" Yes "

" Then tell us who It Is? "

" Well um I uh "

...Snow White looks at Jefferson with a shock look...

" OH NO YOU COULDN'T BE THE FATHER BY ANY CHANCE? "

" Yes I'm the father at least that's what I think cause I was the last um person that uh slept with her "

" WHAT?! "

" Wait before you kill me I can explain everyth- "

...Charming punches Jefferson to the ground...

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU SICK BASTARD! "

" Wait Charming you can't do anything anymore She's pregnant and If you kill the father of her baby she won't be happy at all "

" FINE BUT YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY DAUGHTER AND HER CHILD OR I SWEAR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY YOU UNDERSTAND ME JEFFERSON! "

" Yes Sir I understand "

...The doctor Interrupts all of them...

" Well now for the bad news are you all prepared to hear It "

" Yes Doctor go ahead tell Us "

" The bad news Is that Hook Escaped from the Mental Hospital were he was kept "

" WHAT?! * Everyone says that out loud *

" Yes he escaped and you all must stay with Emma at all times cause we don't know what he intends to do with Emma so for now I suggest that Mr. Jefferson stays with her by her side at all times "

" Yes Doctor "

...Emma starts waking up and Jefferson turns to face Emma and pushes Snow aside...

" EMMA OH GOD YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE "

" Ugh Jefferson what happened and wait why Is everyone here? "

" Emma "

" What Mom and Jefferson? "

" Emma congrats "

" About what? "

" Emma me and you are gonna be parents Isn't wonderful "

" WHAT? "

" Emma you're pregnant with Jefferson's kid "

" NO IT CAN'T BE "

" It is Emma Isn't Great Love "

" Well It Is and well I guess now Grace will be having a sibling "

" Yeah she will my Emma "

...Snow White Interrupts Emma and Jefferson's happy moment...

" Uh Emma ...Jefferson "

" Mmm what Mom? "

" Uh where's Jefferson's daughter Grace? "

" Huh she's right over he- "

...Everyone hears a scream coming from outside...

" WHAT WAS THAT? "

" Emma stay here- "

" Snow and Jefferson you might wanna see this "

" Huh what "

" Look Jefferson outside "

...Jefferson looks outside and he sees with a horror look at Hook standing outside with Grace on his Hands...

" NOOOO GRACEEEE! "

" Woah Jefferson calm down we're gonna go and save her "

" I CAN'T CALM DOWN CAUSE THAT BASTARD HAS MY DAUGHTER WITH HIM! "

...Emma suddenly screams and everyone turns around and they see Hook's New Partner which Is Peter Pan making everyone get shocked...

" PAN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? "

" I TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA MAKE YOU GUYS PAY THE PRICE AND NOW THAT I HEAR THAT EMMA IS PREGNANT OF MAD HATTER MAKES IT MORE EXCITING RIGHT PARTNER HOOK "

...Hook hears what Pan said and drops Grace making Grace run towards Jefferson...

" WHAT? "

" OH YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME PARTNER YOUR PRECIOUS EMMA SWAN IS PREGNANT OF JEFFERSON "

" NO IT CAN'T BE? SWAN TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE "

" Killian Is that really You? "

...Hook cries and nods his head...

" Yes Swan It's really Me "

" OH GOD YOU'RE BACK TO YOURSELF OH GOD! "

...Emma kicks Pan and Runs towards Hook and hugs him tightly while crying of Happiness...

" Ouch Swan you're sorta hurting me "

" I don't care cause I finally have the real you back Oh thank God "

...Emma kisses Hook all over his face making him laugh with a huge smile on his face...

" Okay Swan you're overdoing it with the Kisses please stop "

" NO Killian I won't cause I finally have you back "

" He well I'm a survivor Love "

" You bastard you do realize you killed Neal right Killian? "

" WHAT? "

" Yeah you went all psycho on me and Jefferson and you killed Neal "

"Oh god Swan I'm sorry "

" It's okay Killian I'm just happy that you're back to your normal self "

...Jefferson Interrupts Emma and Hook...

" Uh I believe she's mine Pirate boy "

" WHO? OH YOU MEAN SWAN? "

" Yes "

" Well to bad I'm taking her away from you so Ha * Hook takes out his tongue to Jefferson* "

" Well you can't cause she's pregnant with my child SO BACK OFF PIRATE "

" Ha like Bloody hell I will "

" Hook I mean Killian "

" Yes Love what Is It? "

" He's right I'm pregnant with his child and I can't leave his side plus I'm pretty sure that I love him "

" You love Him Swan? "

" Yes Killian and I love him and I can't leave him cause Hook I love him more than you so I'm sorry Killian "

" Oh Okay Swan I guess It's understandable since he was the only one to be there for you "

" Yeah well I have to go home now with Jefferson and my future daughter Grace "

" Okay Swan bye "

" Bye Killian let's go back home Jefferson and Grace "

" Okay Emma "

" Okay Miss Emma "

" Grace "

" Yes Miss Emma? "

" You could start calling me mom from now on "

" REALLY? "

" Yep "

...Snow White and everyone else left back home and Pan left again...

" Well Let's go home Grace and Jefferson "

" Okay Emma "

" Okay Mommy "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S. SORRY GUYS I HAD TO FINISH UP FAST CAUSE I WAS ALREADY FALLING ASLEEP ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FANFICTION LOVE YA ;)


	5. The Swan and Her Jefferson Part 1

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this OUAT fanfiction and please tell me If I did anything bad so I could Fix It also I'm adding a bit more characters Into this fanfic which are : Jefferson/Mad Hatter , Emma Swan , Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Neal/Baelfire , Peter Pan , /Rumpelstiltskin, Belle , Will Scarlet ,Regina Mills/Evil Queen,Henry Mills and other characters In OUAT sorry guys but I'll be adding more characters in this Fanfic okay anyways Enjoy

Last Time Pan and Hook teamed up to get rid of Jefferson but Hook finding out that Emma Is pregnant Of Jefferson's kid made Hook go back to himself and cried at seeing Emma pregnant and Happy to see Emma happy well let's continue.

...Later on In Jefferson's Mansion where Emma , Jefferson and Grace were...

" Well thank God we're finally Home "

" Yeah oh thank God that Killian is back to himself "

" Emma love "

" Huh what Is It Jefferson? "

" Are you okay? "

" Yeah why? "

" You know that Hook Is finally back to himself so I- "

...Emma Interrupts Jefferson...

" Wait Jefferson you're not Jealous are you? "

" Of that pirate Please me HA HA me jealous oh please like I'll be Jea- "

...Emma Interrupts Jefferson with a kiss on his lips making Jefferson blush and pushes Emma back...

" What was that for Emma? "

" Well you looked like you needed a kiss "

" Well um I uh "

* Emma giggles a bit * " You're cute when you blush Jefferson "

...Grace Interrupts both of them...

" Ahem "

" Oh Grace I didn't see you there what's up "

" Mom are you and Papa gonna make out he he "

" WHAT? "

* Grace giggles at seeing Emma and Jefferson really close to each other *

" Oh Grace you're just Imagining stuff what me and your papa have is well "

" I know "

" Huh? "

" Papa "

" Yes my sweet Grace what Is It? "

" Is Mommy gonna go back with pirate man "

" Well um I don't know "

" Oh "

...Emma Interrupts Jefferson and Grace...

" Grace "

" Mmm what Is It mommy "

" I'm not gonna leave your Papa I promise you "

...Emma kneels down and holds Grace...

" I promise you that I won't leave you and your Papa "

" You sure Mommy cause I saw you got happier when you saw Pirate Man back to himself and you even kiss him so you sure that you won't leave my Papa by himself ? "

" I promise my Darling Grace that I won't ever leave you and your Papa I promise you on that sweety "

" Okay Mommy "

...Emma grabs Grace and hugs her tight In front of Jefferson making him smile at what Emma said to Grace...

" So sweety don't worry about me cause I won't leave you or your father "

" Okay but can you tell that to my Papa so he'll believe you "

" Okay honey "

...Emma stands up and faces Jefferson In the face...

" Jefferson I promise you , Grace and Our unborn baby that I won't leave your side and that's a promise "

" You sure that what you're saying It's true Emma "

" Yes I'm completely sure about being with you and Grace "

" Okay then I could do this If you're sure that you won't leave me "

" What are you gonna do Jefferson? "

...Jefferson kneels down on his knees and opens a small box that he had in his pocket and opens the small box that has a diamond ring In It...

" OH Jefferson Is That what I think you're doing? "

" Yeah "

" Oh Jefferson "

" So Emma Swan will you Marry me and prepare to be with a Crazy Mad Hatter for the rest of your life "

" Oh GOD "

" Well "

" YES YES I WILL JEFFERSON "

...Jefferson cries of hapiness at knowing that Emma didn't reject him for Hook...

" Oh thank god you didn't say No "

" Huh why would I say no to the person that makes me happy and I have a child of you inside me so why would I say No and as for Killian , Graham and Neal they were my past and you're my future well you , Grace and Our future baby "

" Sniff...Oh Emma you make me the happiest man alive "

* Emma Giggles at seeing Jefferson smile * " Well now I'm your fiancee "

" YAYYYY PAPA AND MOMMY ARE GETTING MARRIED WOO HOO "

...Both Emma and Jefferson laugh at seein Young Grace jump for Joy of knowing that she's gonna have a mom and a younger sibling...

" Well let's go and tell My mom and Charming about our engagement shall we Jefferson and Grace "

" Well let's go then "

" Come on Grace "

" Coming Papa "

...Later On where Mary Margarate, Charming,Regina,Henry and Hook were...

" Well Henry are you hungry? "

" No thanks mom and hey Hook you okay? "

" Well Not really after all I just got my heart broken SO WHY IN BLOODY HELL WOULD I BE OKAY MATE! "

" Woah woah Hook don't take out your anger on Henry It Isn't His fault for what Emma did to you '

" Well It's not like she's gonna appear here so I'll be going out to drin- "

...Hook gets Interrupted by a knock On the Door and It was Emma,Grace and Jefferson...

" OH LOOK WHO BLOODY CAME HERE! "

" HOOK WHAT DID WE JUST SAID! "

" Fine "

" Hey Kilian , Mom, Henry , dad and Regina "

" Hey Emma and Jefferson what's the occasional visit we thought you were living In Jefferson's house? "

" I know but I have great news "

" Yeah Emma has something to tell all of you "

" WELL WHAT BLOODY IS IT- "

...Charming Hits Hook's feet...

" WHAT THE HELL MATE? "

" Shut up Hook now Emma what Is It? "

" Wait Emma that on your hands Is that what I think It Is "

" Yeah "

" OH MY GOSH EMMA YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED WITH JEFFERSON? "

" Yeah "

" OH GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL? WHEN IS IT THE WEDDING I MEAN "

" Oh well we still haven't planned It yet so- "

...Hook gets up grabs his Rum bottle and starts walking out the door then turns around towards Emma and the Others...

" I HOPE YOU AND MAD HATTER HAVE A BLOODY WEDDING AND SEE IF I BLOODY CARE! "

" WAIT KILLIAN! "

" DON'T WAIT ME SWAN AND GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME! "

...Emma doesn't let go of Hook's arm until Jefferson makes Emma to let go which she did...

" KILLIAN PLEASE DON- "

...Hook grabs his bottle of Rum and about to hit Emma but Jefferson and Charming Hold Hook down seeing how drunk he got...

" Emma maybe It's best If you , Jefferson and Grace Go cause knowing Hook when he's drunk he just does stupid stuff and later he regrets It and seeing you get hurt Is one of the things he'll regret for sure so Go Emma "

" Okay Mom let's go Jefferson and Grace "

" Okay Emma "

" Okay Mom "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S. SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVE TO CUT OFF IN HALF CAUSE I HAD TO DO SOME OTHER THINGS WITH MY FAMILY AND WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE BACK UNTIL TOMORROW SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD UNDERSTAND AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER WELL LOVE YA AND PEACE OUT ;)


	6. The Swan and Her Jefferson Part 2

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this OUAT fanfiction and please tell me If I did anything bad so I could Fix It also I'm adding a bit more characters Into this fanfic which are : Jefferson/Mad Hatter , Emma Swan , Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Neal/Baelfire , Peter Pan , /Rumpelstiltskin, Belle , Will Scarlet ,Regina Mills/Evil Queen,Henry Mills and other characters In OUAT sorry guys but I'll be adding more characters in this Fanfic okay anyways Enjoy

Last time Jefferson proposed to Emma and she said yes then they went to see Emma's parents and Hook , then Hook got pissed and left them so Charming told Emma and Jefferson to go and they left back to their house anyways let's continue

...Later when Emma,Jefferson were back In their mansion...

" Jefferson I'm sorry that you and Grace had to see Hook like that "

" Mom It's okay well I'll leave you and Papa alone "

" Wait Grace where are you going? "

" Papa and Mommy I'm going with Henry out to lunch "

" Wait sweety "

" What Papa? "

" Do you like him? "

" Who Papa? "

" Henry do you like that kid cause you know that he's your step-brother right Grace? "

" I know but either ways he has a girlfriend already "

" Wait Henry has a Girlfriend?! "

" Mommy please let me go "

" Fine we'll talk later okay honey "

" Grace daycare of yourself you hear me sweety "

" Yes Papa and Mommy geez I'll be fine okay well bye "

" Bye Honey "

" Bye Grace "

...Later after Grace left and only Emma and Jefferson were completely alone at the mansion...

" So um Hook and you "

" Jefferson you know he's got drunk Issues and when It comes to rum he's one heavy drinker "

" So then you chose me Instead "

" Yes but only cause you told me to fix your hat "

* Jefferson Giggles * " I can't believe you still remember that "

" Well who wouldn't remember a psycho that forces someone to fix a silly hat "

" Which It worked at the end cause of your mom I managed to go thru perfectly and wow wait to go In calling me Psycho "

" * Emma Giggles * Well I do love a psycho maniac like you but drugging me really? "

" Well I had to do It I had no other choice "

" Yes yes I understand Jefferson "

" Wait what are you doing Emma? "

...Emma starts walking towards Jefferson and puts her arms around Jefferson's neck...

" Emma you're pregnant this won't work "

" So It doesn't matter and besides I still don't have the belly yet I'm still 3 weeks pregnant remember It still hasn't grown yet so I'm taking this advantage "

" But- "

" But Nothing Jefferson now relax this will work trust me darling I'll make this work after all your favorite words are" "make It work "

* Jefferson blushes at the sound of Make It work come out of Emma's mouth making him get turned on*" Emma you shouldn't have done that"

" Done what my sweet psycho Hatter "

...Emma gives Jefferson a naughty smirk making Jefferson get more turned on by her naughty smile...

" What's wrong psycho Hatter you got nothing to say- "

...Jefferson grabs Emma pulls her really close to him making Emma feel his crotch Go up and gets Interrupted with a strong yet seductive kiss and Jefferson pushes Emma towards the wall while Emma still has her arms around Jefferson's neck making Emma moan with ecstasy at the way Jefferson made her feel...

" Well well I never knew you'll moan at the way I just made you feel my sweet Emm- "

...Emma Interrupts Jefferson with a kiss then pushes Jefferson to the wall and unwraps her arms from his neck but Jefferson gives a naughty yet seductive smirk and leaves her arms around him and starts fucking her In and out with their clothes still on then Jefferson grabs Emma's Ass and takes her all the way to his room and once they got to their room Jefferson unwraps Emma's arms from his neck and drops her off In the bed then turns and locks the door so no one would Interrupt them then he turns around and starts stripping In front of Emma making her blush until the only thing that was left on him was his boxers so once he was on his boxers he pulls Emma closer to him and starts taking off her shirt and pants fast then throws them aside fast and grabs her and places her In top of him half naked...

" My sweet seductive fiancee can you please take off that sexy bra off yours but If you refuse then I'll be the one taking It off "

" Ooh such a bad crazy man and no I'll take It off so you won't have to do it "

" Good love now can we continue "

" Sure Crazy man "

* Jefferson Giggles* " Okay then "

...Once Emma's bra was off she throws It fast to the floor exposing her now completely naked body to Jefferson making him blush and they continued doing It for at least 2 whole hours until they finally managed to get tired and they both laid next to each other embracing each other until they both hear a crash outside their room...

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! "

" Uh Emma stay Here I''l see what or who It might be "

" Okay "

...They both get up until someone that broke Into their House walked towards their room and smashed the door down seeing both Jefferson and Emma naked next to each other...

" Well well look who I just see here Swan and her precious Fiancee Mad Hatter *hic* "

" KILLIAN?! "

" Well Swan who else do you think I was "

" Killian what are you doing here and wait are you drunk? "

" *Hic* Yes and I'm here to end your Fiancee cause I just can't stand someone else touching you so here it goes say goodbye to your precious Mad Hatter "

" NOOOO KILLIANNN! "

" Emma stay here and Pirate boy stay fucking calm before I kill you for getting into my pla- "

...But before Jefferson kept talking Hook hits Jefferson really hard with a bat making Jefferson get unconscious and Emma runs towards the phone to call the ambulance and grabs a gun that's next to her jacket and before calling 911 she shoots Hook In his legs making Hook bleed to death and calls the ambulance...

" Mam'm what's the emergency "

" CALL THE AMBULANCE PLEASEEE "

...Emma was crying next to Jefferson while talking by phone...

" Mam stay calm we'll send and ambulance there so stay calm"

" I CAN'T CALM DOWN CAUSE MY FIANCEE GOT HIT WITH A BAT BY MY EX BOYFRIEND AND YOU STILL TELL ME TO CALM I CAN'T FUCKING CALM SO TELL THE AMBULANCE TO COME NOWWWWWWWWWW! "

...2 hours later after the ambulance finally got to her mansion and put Jefferson In a hospital bed and took him in Emma turned and got closer to Hook to tell him something...

" Killian guess what "

" What Swan and thanks for the shot- "

...Emma slaps Hook so hard that Hook felt blood coming out of his own face...

" I HOPE YOU DIE KILLIAN I HOPE HADES AND PAN COME AFTER YOU AND KILL YOU CAUSE I FUCKING HATE YOU KILLIAN THAT WAS MY FIANCEE YOU HIT AND FOR THAT I HOPE HADES KILLS YOU SAME WITH PAN SO GOODBYE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A PIRATE! "

" Swan"

...But before Hook said something Emma had slammed the ambulance car and left with Jefferson...

" Damn Swan! "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S. GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER WELL LOVE YA ;)


	7. The Swan and Her Jefferson Part 3

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this OUAT fanfiction and please tell me If I did anything bad so I could Fix It also I'm adding a bit more characters Into this fanfic which are : Jefferson/Mad Hatter , Emma Swan , Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Neal/Baelfire , Peter Pan , /Rumpelstiltskin, Belle , Will Scarlet ,Regina Mills/Evil Queen,Henry Mills and other characters In OUAT sorry guys but I'll be adding more characters in this Fanfic okay anyways Enjoy

Anyways last time Hook got into Jefferson's house and hit Jefferson In the head In front of Emma so let's continue

...Later on where Emma and Jefferson were in the Hospital were Emma was laying her head on top of Jefferson's chest while he's unconscious...

" Oh God Jefferson please wake up pleaseeeeeee I'm begging you "

...Suddenly someone approaches Emma and turns her around to Face Pan and Hook...

" WHAT THE HELL PAN AND KILLIAN! "

" Hello Love how- "

...Emma punches Hook Into the floor...

" Well well Emma you really shouldn't Get like this when your precious Hook Is here for you oh and did I mention I have here Jefferson"s precious Daughter by my hands but don't worry I won't hurt her "

" WHAT THE HELL PAN WHAT DO YOU AND KILLIAN WANT? "

" You see Emma I told Hook that I won't harm you but It's a shame that this little girl and the baby you have Inside of you won't live too long "

...Pan gets closer to Emma and Hook gets In between Emma and Pan but Pan pushes Hook Into the floor and handcuffs Hook to a pole that was next to the Bed that Jefferson Is In...

" PAN DON'T YOU DARE HURT SWAN! "

" Oh I see now Is when you start caring about this woman my my Emma It's a shame you won't live to see your precious Mad Hatter which by the way This Little girl will be the first one to Die ha ha "

" PAN DON'T YOU DARE HURT GRACE! "

" Oh my why would I do that now let's see this will be even more fun "

...Pan throws Snow White , Grace , Henry and Graham Into the floor wrapped in ropes with a piece of rag covering their mouths...

" NOOOOO PAN DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! "

...Emma tries getting up but sees that shes handcuffed to the chair that's next to Jefferson's bed...

" Ha well you see after what you and your stupid Mad Hatter and Pirate man did to me you think I'll be able to let this precious people go Oh no now Is when the REAL fun begins so I hope you enjoy the show Miss Emma "

" You bastard you won't get away with this! "

" Oh I believe I will "

...Pan goes to were Hook Is and grabs him and pushes his head towards the pole making him bleed from his head...

" NOOOO KILLIANNNNNNN! "

" Now let's keep going shall we "

...Pan Goes to were Graham is and grabs him by the neck until Emma Interrupts Pan...

" PLEASEEEE STOP DON'T HURT GRAHAM! "

" Oh yes I should In fact I'm gonna make you suffer "

...Pan goes to were Grace Is and grabs her by the neck and pushes her towards the wall then grabs her and throws her to the floor making Emma cry badly...

" GRACEEEEEEEEEE! "

" Ah what's wrong Emma afraid she'll die but don't worry I still don't plan on killing her yet "

...Grace cries and gets up...

" Sniff...Please Mister Pan don't hurt Mama "

...Pan turns around towards Grace...

" Oh don't worry your mama won't get hurt but your papa will be the one to get hurt "

" NOOOO NOT PAPA!"

" NOOOOO PAN DON'T YOU DARE KILL JEFFERSON! "

" Well then I shall hurt the one you love the most which Is your pirate and sherriff "

" NOOOOO NOT KILLIAN AND GRAHAM! "

...Pan kicks Hook towards the wall then faces Graham and pushes him to the floor making him bleed and go unconscious...

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO GRAHAM! "

" Well now It's your turn Emma "

...Pan gets near Emma and grabs her by the neck until Pan feels someone behind him and turns around and sees Jefferson awake with Rage after seeing his daughter Grace Hurt and seeing Emma get hurt...

" HEY PAN WHY DON'T YOU TURN AROUND AND FACE ME YOU SICK BASTARD! "

" He so you're awake Mad Hatter- "

...Pan gets kicked towards the wall then Jefferson grabs Pan by the neck really tight until he barely breath...

" Wait Jefferson don't- "

...Jefferson gets really pissed then grabs a knife and stabs Pan In the stomach and chokes Pan and throws him to the wall...

" So you think you're tough Peter Pan well when you ain't Tough and after seeing my Daughter and my fiancee hurt I'll make sure you'll regret ever messing with my loved ones "

" He he keep- "

" Keep talking Peter and you'll be the one dying "

...Emma unlocks the handcuffs with a hair pin and runs towards Jefferson and holds him by the back...

" Please Jefferson don't kill him I'm begging you "

" Too late Emma this guy laid his fingers on my Grace now he has to pay "

" WAIT NO JEFFERSON DON'T! "

...Jefferson Grabs a gun and shoots Pan making Pan lay in the floor with pain...

" Really Jefferson?! "

" What he's lucky I didn't kill him "

" Okay well I'm gonna call the nurse to take Killian and Graham Into the rooms after all their both unconscious "

" Okay Emma and I'll grab Grace and place her In my bed until the nurse arrives "

" Okay but first "

...Emma unwraps Mary Margarate and Henry freeing them...

" You Okay Kid and mom "

" Yeah we're okay and Emma "

" Mmm...what Is It kid? "

" If I tell you that Pan disappeard again what would you do "

" WHAT?! "

" Yeah Emma he's gone and apparently he disappeared with his wounds "

" Well whatever I have no time for that asshole so mom help me carry Killian and Graham "

" Sure Emma "

...Later where Hook and Graham were placed and awake where Emma was next to each other...

" Killian are you awake ? "

" Well Love It depends would you kiss me "

" No at least not after what you did to Jefferson "

" Oh come on It was only a hit with a bat "

" Yeah and you think that doesn't hurt me the way you knocked him out and Killian I know you wouldn't do that at least not the real you "

" I'm sorry swan It's just after all the horrible things I did plus my mind turning crazy I just don't know what came over me to hurt him Love "

" I know Killian "

...Emma gets near Hook and gives him a kiss on his forehead making Hook blush half Injured...

" Swan "

" Yeah Killian "

" Why did you kiss me? "

" Because I can't stop thinking of the day we both met for the first time and I should beat you up for what you did to Jefferson but my heart won't let me do that and you wanna know why Killian "

" Why Swan? "

" Because I still Love you Killian and I won't hurt you at least my heart won't let me do that "

...Hook gets up from his bed and gives Emma a kiss on her lips and pulls her towards his chest...

" What are you- "

" Love I still Love you and I can't see you with another man that ain't me "

" So are you saying you want me back? "

" Yes Swan you loved me and I love you Swan so please choose me and Leave Jefferson and Graham you know that I'll make you more Happy than those two guys well that is after Neal died you still have me , Graham and Jefferson so hurry up and choose already Swan "

" Oh Killian this Is Isn't easy for me Killian I really truly Love you more than them Killian but I'm pregnant and Jefferson is my fiancee "

" Fine then "

" Don't act like that Killian you know I hate It when you act like that so stop It "

" Fine fine I'll stop "

" Good "

" Well I'm going to sleep Swan since after all you're better off with them than me "

" Just sleep Pirate boy * Emma giggles and kisses Hook In his forehead * "

" Fine "

" Goodnight and sweet Dreams Killian "

" Goodnight and sweet Dreams Swan "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S. WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER LOVE YA ;)


End file.
